


skinny vanilla latte

by kinkyung



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, and a cinnamoroll stan, jiwoo is also an irresponsible spender, jiwoo is gay, kind of a cafe au, lipsoul is there is u squint like super hard, they only make a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyung/pseuds/kinkyung
Summary: Jiwoo works at a coffee shop with Chaewon and visits the stationery store in the area way too often for the cute stationery and the cute girl.





	skinny vanilla latte

**Author's Note:**

> we need more chuuves fics........ anyway this is my first loona fic n i hope yall enjoy !  
> (this fic is unbeta'd)

Jiwoo admittedly, didn’t make the best decisions. The first of these bad decisions, is landing herself in a job that has her making coffee for the scarily impatient office crowd. She was awfully cancer for a libra and expected a job at an overpriced coffee shop to be a little more cute and a lot less stressful. But alas, it wasn’t and Jiwoo’s only solace from her job was her hour long lunch break in her mid-shift.

That was when she made her second mistake, entering the stationery store. As a sticker hoarder and a Sanrio enthusiast, the stationery store fulfilled her thirst to irresponsibly spend, but the store gave her a different kind of thirst. Chaewon says Jiwoo’s being a stupid lesbian, but Chaewon’s a wet blanket and Jiwoo’s convinced that the pretty cashier is the most ideal of girlfriends.

No one should look this cute in an ugly long apron under such yellow lighting, but the cashier, Sooyoung, as her name tag suggests, does. Even when she’s occupied by her phone and unattentive to the store, Jiwoo’s still entranced and caught in some gay daze.

Today, Jiwoo’s hunched over in a corner of the store staring a little too hard at the rolls of decorative tape. They really should be a lot neater, the tapes aren’t even arranged by design or brand, but Jiwoo considers herself a chaotic good, so she just leaves them unorganised and picks up a few rolls of tape to make the shelf look a little more sparse to fit the unorganised aesthetic. She’s careful not to buy too much because she still wants to be able to come by the next time she’s scheduled to work without looking too into stationery or too into the goddess, Sooyoung, behind the counter. So she just goes over to pay for the 7 rolls of tape and hands Sooyoung her card with the most charming smile she can give.

Unfortunately, Sooyoung probably has a mirror so she’s not affected by whatever mediocre charms Jiwoo has to offer and so Jiwoo only gets a nonchalant, “Your total will be twenty-one dollars, you’ll be paying with visa?” Sooyoung was holding Jiwoo’s card in her hands when Jiwoo affirmed with several nods and a, “Yup!”

She watched as Sooyoung’s hands moved across the card terminal, “Please sign here,” she gestured to the small screen with a stylus attached. While Jiwoo was doing her usual Chuu with a heart on the too slippery screen, Sooyoung was neatly placing the rolls of tape into a paper bag and Jiwoo couldn’t help but notice her bare and neatly trimmed nails when she reached out to get tape to seal the bag.

“Thank you!” Sooyoung said as she handed over the paper bag and the receipts to Jiwoo. Jiwoo tried not to pay attention to the little bit of contact their hands had when she rushed out her own courteous reply, “Thanks!”

“What did you buy this time?” Chaewon asked accusingly when she saw Jiwoo entering the now empty coffee shop. “Only seven rolls of tape this time!” She held up the bag to show Chaewon. “That’s like two hours and thirty-seven minutes of work at this place, Jiwoo, and you spent it on rolls of tape?”

“They were really cute! I got a roll with laundry, another roll with cherry blossoms, one with cats and I saw the cute girl again.” It was really more of the cute girl that she wanted to see but Chaewon didn’t need to hear that from her. “Have you ever considered just browsing? What are you even going to do with all the tape you’ve amassed, you just got five last week?” Jiwoo thought back to Valentine’s day when she used her tape collection to really up the standard of the Love Live! themed comic sans cards she found online. “I have use for them! How do you think I decorate all my things? Decorative tape and overpriced stationery makes the Jiwoo brand.”

Chaewon only shook her head disappointingly, the Chaewon cheat codes she had gathered tell Jiwoo that she’s won.

 

-

 

Jiwoo’s back at the stationery store again and just as always, she doesn’t heed Chaewon’s advice, so she’s looking through the Sanrio goods this time. She really wants to be more excited but the amount of Cinnamoroll goods is disappointing. She loves Purin, but the Golden Retriever can’t rival the appeal Cinnamoroll has. There’s only a few plushies and keychains here and there, but pretty much every other character has stickers, rulers, pens, erasers and just about everything under the sun. The injustice done to Cinnamoroll makes Jiwoo almost unhappy enough for confrontation, except she has decency so she musters whatever shamelessness she has (a lot) to speak to Sooyoung.

“Hi, do you happen to know if there’ll be any new Cinnamoroll goods coming in soon?” Jiwoo asks with her hands on the edge of the counter and her body leant slightly over it. If Sooyoung is uncomfortable, she doesn’t show it. “Uh, I’m not sure if we’re bringing anything new in but we normally receive new stock at the end of every month.”

Jiwoo stared at Sooyoung a little longer, taking the extra moments to appreciate her nicely curled lashes and the tint that stained her lips. Today,  Sooyoung is dressed in a plain shirt tucked into jeans and she looks like a dream. It honestly isn’t fair how Sooyoung gets to look this good in such a minimal effort outfit when Jiwoo would look like a 10 year old dressed by her mom, but Jiwoo admires Sooyoung’s versatility. Jiwoo left the counter but not without giving Sooyoung a sad look because she wants Sooyoung to know she’s upset about the lack of Cinnamoroll on the shelf.

Regardless, Jiwoo still buys a Cinnamoroll extender that costs a little too much for something that’s just going to hold her house keys and train card. So she’s back at the counter with her wallet and slides the extender across the counter. “I’ll be paying with cash today,” Jiwoo announces. Sooyoung nods before hitting some keys on the register, ”That’ll be fourteen dollars and ninety cents.”

“What do you even do with the stuff you keep buying?” Jiwoo was caught off-guard. Sure, she’s thought of a dreamt of talking to Sooyoung, holding hands with Sooyoung and being with Sooyoung, but it just wasn’t the same as actually seeing and hearing Sooyoung, in the flesh, speaking to Jiwoo outside of what her job required her to. “I just like collecting Sanrio things,” Jiwoo heard her own uwu coming out when she spoke and it looked like Sooyoung heard it too from the mildly confused, partially disgusted and very much incredulous look she got.

Sooyoung places Cinnamoroll into a paper bag and tapes it shut, before giving Jiwoo her change and receipt. “Thank you,” Sooyoung says as always, but Jiwoo thinks it feels a little more different today. She gives Sooyoung a smile, the one that her mom instructed her to make in photos when she was a kid before leaving the store.

The bells hung on the glass doors of the coffee shop jingled as Jiwoo leant in to push the doors open. Immediately, Chaewon eyed the paper bag that Jiwoo had under her arm. “How much did you spend this time,” she sounded awfully exasperated, being a nag must be pretty tiring.

“Only fourteen ninety! I was in need of a new extender for my keys and cards anyway.” Jiwoo tried to defend herself. “For twenty dollars I’ll go to the stationery store and ask the poor cashier for her number on your behalf. It offends me to see you spending the money you earn from this job so easily.” Jiwoo would be more annoyed at Chaewon, but Chaewon’s the actually smart and sensible one of the pair. She’s also a Scorpio so she would know better even if she’s a whole year younger than Jiwoo.

Jiwoo only hums in response, getting Sooyoung’s number through Chaewon was a pretty good idea, except she’d probably shame her and expose her gay pining ways to Sooyoung and Jiwoo would prefer if that didn’t happen. She liked her cute and eager, possibly wholesome image. Saying is believing, and if Jiwoo says she’s a small, cute and wholesome girl, then she is.

She puts her hair up in a scrunchie and takes her apron off the rack before putting it over her head. Maybe one day she’ll have Sooyoung’s number.

 

-

 

“I’m not buying any ugly vanilla looking stationery, I have an aesthetic and a reputation!” The coffee shop is running low on lousy ballpoint pens and staples and Jiwoo’s been delegated to visit the stationery store to get some. “You’re being stupid do you want to see the cashier again or not?” Jiwoo pauses, Chaewon has a point.

“Fine,” Jiwoo pulls at the bow she tied at the back of her apron and pulls the apron over her head. “But I’m keeping the change,” she adds as she grabs the bills from Chaewon. “You can’t do that you idiot, it’s not even-“ and Jiwoo’s out the door before Chaewon can stop her.

Unfortunately, the twenty dollars she got from Chaewon really didn’t suffice, so Jiwoo actually had to buy the value pack of pens, but she gets several boxes of the pink staples to leave her mark in the store’s office supplies. Jiwoo also gets several packs of stickers with the rest of the money; they’d come in handy when she wants to do a little _decorating._

Sooyoung has the stupid looking airpods (?) in when Jiwoo walks up to the counter. Of course, Sooyoung would be the kind of girl to use those ugly things, she’s pretty enough for it. She’s occupied by something on her phone so she doesn’t notice Jiwoo immediately. Jiwoo tries to look at her screen but she’s only confused when she thinks she sees a whole album of mirror shots of a girl, probably Sooyoung, in the same room but in different outfits. Jiwoo doesn’t judge, she has a whole album of less than high quality photos of herself.

“Oh sorry,” Sooyoung says when she notices Jiwoo standing at the counter. Jiwoo smiles and hands her the items. “Your total will be twenty dollars and seventy cents,” Sooyoung tells her after scanning all the items. This wasn’t good, Jiwoo’s math has failed her yet again and she took one sticker pack too many. She feels her blood draining away from her face and her hands clench around the two ten dollar bills in her hands. Sooyoung seems to notice her distress because she says, “I have an employee discount if you’d like.” She’s an angel, even if all her mirror selfies are unnervingly similar, she’s ethereal, kind, compassionate, gracious and Jiwoo’s ideal type. “Yes please, I’d like that a lot. Thank you so much.” Jiwoo says a little exasperated.

“It’s fine I barely ever use it anyway, after that your total will be fourteen dollars and fifty cents.” Jiwoo hands her the crumpled bills and gets back her change. The items are placed into a paper bag and thanks Jiwoo as she normally does, but today she sounds a lot warmer than she normally does and it leaves Jiwoo feeling more fluttery and enamoured than usual. Today, Jiwoo thanks her too and even waves goodbye to her when she’s halfway to the exit of the store.

“She gave me her employee discount Chaewon, she cares about me!” Jiwoo announces when she enters the coffee shop, startling the blonde regulars at the corner. “Oh, who’s this girl?” Jungeun, one half of the blonde pair asks. “Jiwoo’s pining for the cashier at the stationery store,” Chaewon answers for Jiwoo before she can begin her monologue on Sooyoung. Jinsol hums, “We should drop by the stationery store later then, I’m a little curious.”

Chaewon takes the bag from Jiwoo’s hands inspecting the contents, “What are you even going to do with this many stickers? You know I’m not going to let you keep them.” Chaewon has the was of stickers in her hands. “I wasn’t planning on keeping them!” Jiwoo takes the stickers from Chaewon and shoves them into the stationery drawer.  

 

-

 

Jiwoo and Chaewon are working until closing for once instead of their usual mid shift. They’ve pretty much swept and mopped every square meter of the store and wiped every table. There was only an hour left and the mall was pretty dead. They were getting ready to throw away whatever shouldn’t be kept overnight because they were sure no one would be buying coffee at 10, not at this time of the year at least all the schools in the vicinity were on break.

But Jiwoo wasn’t surprised when she heard the door jingle, she was just surprised to see Sooyoung. She pinned Sooyoung as a smoothie and juice kind of girl; she could see her having a go-to skinny smoothie that she gets every morning because she wants to fuel her body in the right way or whatever. Yet, here she was entering the coffee shop Jiwoo was working at an hour before closing.

Jiwoo would be annoyed, but she isn’t Chaewon and she loves customers, so she greets Sooyoung before she’s even at the counter. “Oh, hey.” Sooyoung says in response to Jiwoo’s greeting. “Can I just get a Decaf Skinny Vanilla Latte to go?” Jiwoo visibly falters upon hearing the to go, but she still affirms her order with enthusiasm. “That’ll be five dollars,” Jiwoo says before retrieving the cash from Sooyoung.

“So today’s my last day of work,” Sooyoung continues. Jiwoo felt her heart fall as all her dreams of courting Sooyoung came crashing. Buying overpriced stationery and Sanrio goods just aren’t as fun when you don’t have a cute girl to see at the counter. Jiwoo doesn’t even need the money from the job that bad, what was she going to spend all her money on now? Jiwoo must’ve looked pretty sad because worry flashed across Sooyoung’s normally calm face. “I’ll still come by this area though, I live pretty close by.” Comforting, but Jiwoo still wouldn’t be able to see her regularly.

“Your decaf Skinny Vanilla Latte is ready,” Chaewon announces in spite of the tension. Sooyoung moves towards Chaewon to collect her drink. “I just felt like I should tell you this since you come to the store so often,” Jiwoo’s still uncharacteristically silent and sad, but she finally snaps out of it. “Wait, then before you go, could we at least exchange numbers? I’d really like us to be gir-good friends!” She fishes for her phone in he back pocket of her jeans before unlocking it and handing it to Sooyoung.

“Oh, sure.” Sooyoung types in her number with practiced speed and gives herself a sadly boring contact name of just “sooyoung” before handing it back to Jiwoo. “Great! I’ll text you soon. You should come by to our store some time, your next drink’s on me.” Jiwoo offers. “Yeah, I’d like that. I might still be able to get you that employee discount at our store, we could go together.” Jiwoo couldn’t stop herself from smiling too widely, Sooyoung was offering to spend time with Jiwoo, alone no less.

“That’d be nice, really nice!” Jiwoo adds; she didn’t want to leave Sooyoung in silence while she just smiled. “So I guess I’ll see you around?” Sooyoung asks before turning to slowly inch to the exit of the store. “I think we might be seeing each other pretty often.” Sooyoung only smiles before exiting the store.

Jiwoo unlocks her phone to shoot Sooyoung a text. “Please go easy on the kaomojis,” Chaewon warns as she sees Jiwoo switching to her kaomoji keyboard. “Leave me alone Chaewon, I waited months for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @chuuscamera if u want to send hate or convince me to write more loona fics and stop my b**group bullshit


End file.
